1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communications, and more specifically to advanced chroma enhancement.
2. Background
Digital cameras are widely deployed and well known in the art. Because of differences between the spectral responses of human eyes and those of camera sensors and/or displays, colors obtained by a camera may differ from those perceived by humans. Image processing techniques are also known for converting image data between various color formats, and for performing various enhancements and modifications to the originally captured image. Color conversion techniques are known for normalizing image data to better represent the original source image when output to various displays. Color conversion matrices for converting the Red, Blue, Green (RGB) color space to component color space (YCbCr) are known. However, known techniques are limited in their flexibility for color conversion. Furthermore, it is desirable to modify color conversion to compensate for differing environments (such as lighting conditions) as well as user preferences. There is therefore a need in the art for advanced chroma enhancement for more flexible color conversion for enhanced color conversion and adapting to environment conditions and user preferences.